Big Time Painting
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Carlos' new-found talent leads he and James to a night of passion. SLASH! PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! This was just a random idea that popped into my head, and I really hope you enjoy it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Painting**

After a long day of dancing, singing, and harmonies, James was so glad to crawl under the covers and cuddle up to his dear boyfriend Carlos. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow and didn't wake up until much later. He was awakened several hours later when he rolled over to put his arm around Carlos and he didn't feel him laying there. When his arm hit the mattress, he drowsily opened his eyes and didn't see his boyfriend laying next to him. That was strange. But the question in his head was instantly answered when he looked around and saw Carlos standing across the room by the wall, working on his mural.

Recently, Carlos had discovered that he loved to paint, and was very good at it. It was a talent no one expected the hyper, corndog-loving boy to have, but everyone encouraged him and loved his work. Gustavo had even talked to him about painting something to hang in the lobby of Rocque Records.

James smiled as he sat up and watched his boyfriend letting his creativeness flow. The mural he was working on took up the whole wall and was a large tree with swirly branches, and it had simple, different-colored birds perched upon its whimsical limbs. It was very beautiful and Carlos was so proud of it. He'd been working on it for the better part of two weeks and was near to completing it. The small, caramel boy looked so happy when he was painting, like it was what he was meant to do. James watch him for several minutes, making sure he remembered every detail of this beautiful scene before him. Carlos had a dim lamp turned on in the corner and it cast a soft glow to Carlos' smooth skin. The Latino was standing there in only a pair of blue boxerbriefs, so James saw lots of this. Carlos' slightly-pronounced muscles rippled underneath his caramel skin every time he lifted his arm and made his intricate brushstrokes.

"It's coming along really good, isn't it?" James finally said.

Carlos jumped a little and turned around, obviously startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I wake you up?" he asked.

"No, I was just watching." James answered.

Carlos smiled and turned back around, adding a couple finishing touches to one of the colored birds. When it was finished, he laid his brush and plastic palette down and stepped back a couple feet, looking over his work.

"Whataya think of it so far?" he asked, glancing back at his boyfriend sitting on the bed.

"I love it." James said, "It's beautiful, just like you."

A smiled crossed Carlos' face and he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to James, leaning in to give him a kiss. James smiled when he pulled away and noticed Carlos' face marked by little smears of paint. It just made him even more adorable than usual.

"I'm really proud of you, Carlos." he said, "You're doing so well with your art and you're so talented."

Carlos smiled and blushed a little.

"No, I'm not." he said.

"What are you talking about? Look at that!" James said, motioning to Carlos' mural, "You're an amazing artist!"

"I'm not nearly as talented as you. You're pretty and popular and an amazing singer." Carlos said.

"I don't think looks count as talent. I may be a good singer, but I'm not nearly as good with my hands as you are." James said, "You have a gift."

"Thanks. But I'm sure you could draw something good if you set your mind to it." Carlos said.

"Na, I think I'll leave the artistry to you." James said, placing a light kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

They sat there for a couple minutes in silence before an idea popped into Carlos' head.

"Come here." he said, taking ahold of James' hand and standing up.

"What?" James asked.

"Come here, I wanna show you something." Carlos said, tugging lightly on James' arm, prompting him to get out of bed.

He lead him over to his mural on the wall and they stood on the large sheet spread out on the floor.

"What are you doing?" James asked in confusion.

"I'm gonna teach you how to be good with your hands." Carlos said, bending down to pick up one of his numerous paintbrushes.

After dipping it lightly in some brown paint, he turned back to James.

"Here. Paint a branch on the tree." he said, holding out the brush.

"What? No! I don't wanna ruin your masterpiece." James said, surprised.

"Come on; just try. If you make a mistake, I can fix it." Carlos insisted.

James looked back and fourth between Carlos and the beautiful mural on the wall. He was really unsure of this; if he messed up and ruined Carlos' beautiful work, he would never forgive himself. But when he looked back at Carlos, he saw nothing but trust in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try, but only if you help me." he said.

"I will." Carlos reassured him.

Nodding nervously, James took the paintbrush and turned to the mural. Carlos stood behind him and held his hand as he lifted it up the wall. James forced himself to keep his hand from trembling as the brush came into contact with the wall. Carlos sensed that he was really nervous, so he rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay." he whispered, guiding James' hand carefully.

Upon feeling Carlos' hand on his bare back, James instantly relaxed and before he knew it Carlos had helped him paint a nice little branch on the tree.

"That's really good!" Carlos said, smiling.

James, too, smiled and felt a small rush of 'wow'.

"You wanna add a bird to it?" Carlos asked.

"O-okay." James said.

Carlos lay the paintbrush aside and picked up another one, dipping it in the red paint. He handed it to James and stood behind him, holding his hand again as he began to paint. It didn't take long for a simple but cute bird to appear on the branch.

"That looks great." Carlos said when they were done, "I'm really proud of you."

Setting the paintbrush aside, he pulled James into a congratulatory kiss. James hugged Carlos close, their bare torsos making sweet contact.

"Thanks." he said, "You gonna work anymore on it?"

"Na. I don't think so." Carlos said, looking at his mural, "With the addition of your branch, it's perfect."

"Hm. So are you." James said, pulling Carlos in for another more passionate kiss.

Carlos moaned softly as his and James' lips rolled together gently. He gladly parted his lips when he felt James teasing his tongue at them. Their tongues battled for dominance, and the two boys groped at each other playfully. Carlos ran the fingers of one hand through James' perfect hair, and with his other hand he groped along his shoulders and the back of his neck. James found this to be very arousing, so he reached down to Carlos' pert hips and squeezed them just enough to elicit a delicious moan from the raven-haired boy. Carlos pulled away from the kiss briefly and gave James a lusty look that sent a shiver down the taller boy's spine.

"Show me another area where you're good with your hands." Carlos moaned in the sexiest voice imaginable.

James smirked and suddenly squeezed Carlos' hips again, causing the boy to let out a choked gasp. Taking the opportunity, James captured Carlos' lips in a heated kiss, thrusting his tongue into they boy's mouth. Carlos moaned passionately and felt his body start to heat up slightly. Knowing where this was quickly leading, James lifted Carlos up and the Latino boy instinctively wrapped his legs around him. Any other time, James would have pressed Carlos up against the wall, but the paint on the mural was still wet and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin his boyfriend's beautiful work of art. So, he carried him over to the bed and lay him down, quickly crawling up so he was hovering over him.

"You're so hot like this." James breathed his eyes roaming over Carlos' flustered form.

Smiling a little, Carlos was becoming more and more excited by the second. His heart was racing and he could feel himself becoming increasingly hard. Seeing James' gorgeous form kneeling in front of him, his muscles rippling perfectly underneath his sun-kissed skin and his black boxerbriefs hugging him in all the right places just drove Carlos crazy. His excitement escalated when James leaned forward and quickly pinned Carlos' hands to the bed on either side of his head. Oh, Carlos just loved it when James was all flustered and dominant like this!

"Mmm, you like this?" James moaned, thrusting hard against Carlos.

"Ngh, James!" Carlos gasped as he interlaced his and James' fingers.

Smiling sexily, James continued thrusting himself against the growing bulge in Carlos' underwear, just loving to watch the boy getting aroused. Gasping in pleasure, Carlos pushed himself up and crushed his and James' lips together. He yanked one of his hands free and grasped at the back of James' head, tangling his fingers through his soft hair. James kissed back with passion and moaned into his boyfriend's mouth. Carlos was such an amazing kisser!

"Mmm, I wanna ride you." Carlos sighed into the kiss.

Hearing those words from Carlos made James' cock throb with need, so he released Carlos' other hand and let him do what he wanted. Taking the opportunity, Carlos flipped them around so James was on his back and he was straddling him. James hands instantly went to sliding up and down Carlos' sides and his smooth back. The Latino's skin felt like warm silk beneath his hands. Feeling Carlos' hardness pressing against him prompted James to take the situation further. Sliding his hands down Carlos' back, he reached his hips and slid his hands underneath the boy's underwear, kneading his hips gently.

Carlos couldn't take it anymore; he needed James so bad! Gasping, he leaned up and wasted no time in shedding his underwear and tossing it to the floor. It sent a shiver down James' spine to see Carlos naked and so hard. James quickly shed his own underwear and gasped as Carlos crawled up to once again straddle him.

"I'm gonna ride you so hard." Carlos breathed, clearly very excited.

"The lube's in the top drawer." James said, motioning to the beside table.

Smiling excitedly, Carlos reached over and rummaged through the top drawer of the bedside table, finding the lube they always used. He handed it to James, who uncapped it and squeezed some onto this fingers. Carlos leaned up enough for James to slide his hand beneath him and he teased at his opening, smearing the lube around it before pushing two fingers inside him. Carlos grunted in pleasure and pushed back against the invading fingers. He gasped loudly when they scissored and hit his sweet spot. James continued this scissoring motion to open up Carlos to what was to soon come. It didn't take long for Carlos to relax around his fingers.

"I n-need you!" Carlos gasped, "Please!"

"Get me ready." James whispered, pulling his fingers out of Carlos and handing him the lube.

With shaking hands, Carlos quickly squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and wasted no time in gripping James' thick member, stroking him and smearing the lube all over him. James moaned and thrust up into his boyfriend's grasp, greatly anticipating being inside him. Once Carlos was sure James had enough lubrication, he pulled his hand away and positioned himself above his cock, hovering right above him.

"You ready?" Carlos breathed, feeling the head of James' cock brushing along his sensitive skin.

"Whenever you are." James said, placing his hands on either side of Carlos' narrow hips.

Smiling in pleasure, Carlos slowly lowered himself down onto James, gasping as he was stretched by his thickness. James groaned and gripped Carlos' hips as he was slowly surrounded by Carlos' tightness. One of the countless things he loved about Carlos was the fact that no matter how many times they made love, the boy was always so incredibly tight. They both gasped when Carlos' hips came to rest against James', his thick cock buried deep inside him. They stayed like this for a moment to allow Carlos time to adjust to the large intrusion.

"I just love being inside you." James breathed, running his hands along Carlos' thighs to help relax him.

Carlos smiled and sighed, sliding his hands across James' firm abs. He just loved to feel them tensing slighly under his touch.

"Consider this your reward for doing so well on the painting." Carlos said.

Before James could respond, Carlos raised himself up to the tip of James' cock and wasted no time in slamming himself back down. This caused a surprised groan to erupt from both of them, and Carlos almost lost him composure. He immediately repeated this electrifying motion and both of them moaned loudly. Soon, they were rocking together and the sounds of their moans filled the room. Carlos found great pleasure in watching James' face scrunch up and listening to the moans and gasps of pleasure spilling from his lips.

"Mmmm, does it feel good, Jamie?" Carlos moaned, "Doe it feel good to have me riding you so hard?"

James shuddered at the sexy use of his nickname and he arched his back, thrusting up as hard as he could inside his lover's willing body.

"Ngh, it feels so good! Ugh, Carlos! It feels so good!" James cried softly, gripping Carlos' thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

Carlos felt a slight pain where James was gripping his thighs, but it was a pain that felt so good, he couldn't help but groan in ecstasy. He could feel his orgasm nearing more and more with each passing moment. He forced it to stay at bay for as long as he could, but soon, it was more than he could take.

"Cum with me, Jamie!" he cried, his muscles clenching tightly around James' throbbing cock.

Groaning in ecstasy, James shot upright and captured Carlos' lips in a sultry kiss, using one hand to cradle the back of Carlos' head and the other to reach back and support himself against the mattress. Whimpering in mounting pleasure, Carlos kissed him passionately and rode him harder, practically slamming himself down onto him.

"I'm c-close!" James gasped.

Carlos nodded rapidly and soon, they found themselves crying out together as they came powerfully. Carlos shuddered as he felt James' hot cum flooding his insides. It was a feeling he always loved. James unexpectedly reached between them and jerked Carlos off hard, making him instantly cum all over his hand and their abdomens. Finally, their euphoric feelings came to their climax, and they left them weak and gasping for air. James fell back against the bed, and Carlos soon joined him. Their chests rose and fell together rapidly and James wrapped his arms loosely around Carlos' smaller form.

"You're so amazing." Carlos breathed, lightly running his fingers through James' hair.

"Mmm, so are you." James said, placing a light kiss to the top of Carlos' head.

When they could finally breathe normally again, Carlos raised himself up and let James' softening member slip out of him. He rolled over off him, landing softly on the bed next to him. James moved the covers aside and he and Carlos curled up under them, cuddling close.

"Hey, Carlos?" James said.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"We need to paint together more often."

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
